general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Spencer (Jason David)
Maximo and Finbar (2011) Titus Jackson (2011-12) Jason David (2012-present) |status = Recurring |years = |first = July 19, 2010 |image1 = File:AidenS2015.png |caption1 = Jason David as Aiden Spencer |image2 = File:Aiden-Titus.jpg |caption2 = Titus Jackson as Aiden Spencer |family = Eckert, Hardy, Spencer, Webber |birthname = Aiden Alexi Niklosovich Cassadine |alias = Pablo (name given by Karen) Aiden Webber |nickname = Buzz Lightyear (by Cam, Jake, and Spencer)According to Nik and Liz |namesakes = Alexis Davis |born = July 19, 2010 General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |residence = 458 Lexington Ave Queens Point Port Charles, New York |parents = Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer |siblings = Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer (maternal half) |grandparents = Luke and Laura Spencer (paternal) Jeff Webber (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) (paternal) Audrey Hardy (step) Steve Hardy (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) Martin (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (maternal) Pat Spencer (deceased) Bobbie Spencer Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (adoptive; deceased) (paternal great) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (paternal great-great; deceased) |cousins = Spencer Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (paternal cousins) Valerie Spencer Carly Corinthos-Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (paternal once removed) |relatives = Michael Quartermaine Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (paternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Aiden Spencer is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Det. Lucky Spencer and his ex-wife, Nurse Elizabeth Webber. He was formerly believed to be the son of Prince Nikolas Cassadine. He is the half-brother of Cameron and Jake, and the first biological grandchild of supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. Casting Twins Adrian and Brett Ritter portrayed Aiden from 2010-11. Twins Maximo and Finbar portrayed Aiden in 2011. Titus Jackson, the real-life son of Jonathan Jackson, who portrayed Aiden's on-screen father, Lucky (2009-11), portrayed Aiden from 2011-12. He is currently being portrayed by Jason David, who debuted on August 3, 2012. Background When Elizabeth initially finds out she is pregnant, Lucky had just broken their engagement because he discovered she was having an affair with his brother, Nikolas. She is not sure who the father is, and the stress takes its toll on her, and she has a mental breakdown. She is admitted to Shadybrook and threatened by Helena Cassadine, Nikolas' evil grandmother, who intends to take Elizabeth's baby and raise it as the Cassadine heir. Elizabeth has a paternity test done, and Lucky is revealed to be the father of her unborn baby on March 16, 2010, but Helena has the results switched so that it shows Nikolas is the father. Helena wants to get revenge on the Spencers for killing her husband, and decides to end them by raising the baby as a Cassadine and bringing down the Spencers "with their own flesh and blood."Stated on-air March 16, 2010. Elizabeth is disappointed when Nikolas is determined to be the father, even though she knew the odds were in his favor. Initially, she keeps hoping that she can get Lucky back after he rescues her from Helena several times. When she realizes Lucky is never going to come around, she mends her relationship with Nikolas and offers to let him be there in the delivery room helping her give birth. Nikolas is grateful and lets Elizabeth know that he appreciates her letting him be a part of the new baby's life. When the truth about Aiden's paternity is revealed to all in June of 2011, Lucky and Elizabeth decide raise both of their children together and they do up until Lucky leaves town. In 2013, it was revealed that the real reason Helena switched the paternity tests was because her son, Stavros, was alive, and she was trying to help him get his strength back by telling him that he was going to have another grandchild. In 2015, it was revealed Aiden and Lucky have Skype dates. Storylines |-|2010-11= Elizabeth goes into premature labor in July 2010, while at Wyndemere with Nikolas; her two sons, Cameron and Jake; and Nikolas' son, Spencer. She is rushed to the hospital, and gives birth to a baby boy on July 19, 2010 with Nikolas by her side. The two of them bond with "their" son, whom they name Aiden, because Elizabeth likes the name. Lucky comes by the delivery room while Elizabeth is in labor, but slips away unnoticed by either of them. Aiden and Elizabeth are discharged the next day, but when she and Nikolas go to get Aiden from the nursery, he is not there and the nurses are not sure where he went either. Lucky is called to the hospital, which goes into lockdown to find the baby. At first, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth suspect Helena, but it's later revealed that serial killer and artist Franco is the one who took the baby. Lucky enlists fellow officer Dante Falconeri and Jason Morgan, with whom Franco is obsessed, to help rescue Aiden. Franco hands Aiden off to his mother, Karen Anderson, wanting to give her the son she always wanted. Jason and Dante, with the help of Damian Spinelli, manage to track Franco down to Oregon. Dante gives the information to Lucky, who heads to Oregon, while Jason is sent back to Pentonville to serve out a five-year sentence. Dante tries to keep Jason out of prison so that he can help find Franco and baby Aiden. Lucky gets to Oregon and finds Karen Anderson and Aiden with Spinelli's help. Lucky initially tries to gain access as a census taker, but he eventually reveals that he is a police officer and says that Aiden was kidnapped. In order to make Karen believe him, Lucky claims he is Aiden's father and asks Karen to do the right thing and let him take Aiden home to his family and his mother. Karen eventually gives the baby back. On the plane, Lucky holds Aiden and tells the baby that sometimes he wishes that Aiden was his son and not his brother's, even though he does not want a relationship with Elizabeth anymore. He still has no idea that Aiden really is his son. Once he returns to Port Charles, Lucky returns Aiden to Elizabeth and Nikolas, who thank Lucky for finding him. Aiden then has a joyous reunion with his parents and his brothers. When Nikolas hires Brook Lynn as his professional escort, Elizabeth becomes jealous. She begins going to Wyndemere with Aiden to visit Nikolas and arranges play dates for the three of them. One time, she goes over and finds Brook Lynn asleep in Nikolas's arms. Another time, after Nikolas and Brook Lynn shared their first kiss, she comes over to see Nikolas and finds Brook Lynn making plans for a night in Manhatten with Nikolas. When Nikolas comes in, Elizabeth tells him that she made a doctor's appointment for Aiden. Nikolas asks what's wrong and she says he probably just has an ear infection. She tells him it's not important, but he insists on coming with them. Brook Lynn suggests the reason that Aiden is being fussy is because Elizabeth is messing with his routine. Nikolas and Elizabeth end up taking him to General Hospital where Aiden's pediatrician tells them that Aiden is fine and just cutting a tooth. One day Monica told Elizabeth that Aiden looked like Lucky when he was a baby. The next week, Elizabeth gets a second DNA test. In March 2011, when Elizabeth was reading the DNA test results confirming her suspicions, her other son Jake got hit by a car and "died". Elizabeth, Lucky, and Jason were all heartbroken. Elizabeth didn't tell Lucky until June 2011 when GH was on lockdown and Lucky was spiraling out of control after his father left town and his wife, Siobhan, was hospitalized due to his mistake. Lucky was very happy, but Nikolas wasn't and he refused to believe that it was true. He was about to leave and take the baby to Europe until he realized it wasn't fair to anyone and would re-ignite the Spencer-Cassadine war. Nikolas left with his other son Spencer and returned Aiden to Lucky and Elizabeth. The same day Nikolas left, Helena showed up to plant a seed of doubt in Lucky's mind about Aiden being his son. However, Lucky refused to listen to her and she left. In November 2011, Aiden is diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura. After receiving a blood transfusion from his aunt Lulu, Aiden fully recovers. When Lucky left town in December 2011, Aiden has been living with Elizabeth full-time. |-|2012-15= In 2012, Aiden spends time with his grandpa, Luke. In early 2013, Aiden meets his grandmother, Laura Spencer when she returns to Port Charles, bringing gifts for Aiden and Cameron. He is later seen at a Fourth of July 2013, picnic with his mother and A.J. Quartermaine. Aiden also attended the General Hospital Halloween party 2014, dressed as Buzz Lightyear with his mom, brother and cousin Spencer. Aiden is finally seen again on the Fourth of July 2015, with his mother, Liz and Jason Morgan (aka Jake). On July 13, Aiden is reunited with his father and they talk about Liia's Kids Camp and Jason (aka Jake). It was also revealed that Aiden's older brother, Jake is alive. On Halloween, Aiden is seen with his brothers and Jason about to go trick or treating in football costumes. Later on, when his mom arrives home, him and his whole family go trick or treating. He is then seen coming home from trick or treating with his family and tells everyone that he is going to hide his candy because last Halloween Cameron helped himself to Aiden's candy. In November, he is seen rehearsing what he is going to say at the wedding. Later on, he is seen getting ready with his brothers. Afterwards, Michael and Sabrina come to Elizabeth's house to pick up him and his brothers but before they go, Aiden and Jake ask their grandma Laura if she is coming to the wedding and she tells them no. When Aiden and Jake arrive at the church, Jake asks if they can go up to the choir loft with Cameron but Sabrina says no but they can wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, then Michael tells them not to mess anything up. At the church, he is seen with his brothers writing in the guest book, when Felix walks up and takes away the pen. The boys start getting impatient so Epiphany takes them out to the courtyard to play. They are then seen in the church at their seats when they hear music, which they think means the wedding is starting, so they go to the bridal room and drag their mom out. When they get out there, they wonder why Jake isn’t there yet. To keep the out of the way, Patrick sends them to their seats. They return a few minutes later ask their mom when the wedding is going to start and Elizabeth says not yet. Seeing that they are getting more impatient, Epiphany interjects and offers to take them to get ice cream with Felix and Sabrina. Health and Vitals *Born one month early 2010On June 30, 2011, Nikolas stated that Aiden was born a month early. *Kidnapped by Franco shortly after he was born 2010 *Briefly kidnapped by his uncle Nikolas 2011 *His blood type is A- Nov 2011 *Diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), but received a life saving blood transfusion from his aunt Lulu 2011 Family tree Photo gallery LizLuckypreggoAiden.png|Elizabeth finds out she is pregnant with Aiden Lizsuicide.jpg|Liz is suicidal after she finds out she's pregnant LiztalkstoAiden.png|Liz talks to Aiden Elizabeth-and-luckyshadybrook.jpg|Preggo Liz at Shadybrook Liz-and-lucky-talk.jpg|Elizabeth and Lucky during her pregnancy Lizzienik.png|Elizabeth and Nikolas during her pregnancy Lizaiden2.png|Elizabeth goes into labor Nik-baby-liz.jpg|Elizabeth in labor Nik-nurse-liz.jpg|Elizabeth arrives at the hospital Nik-and-elizlabor.jpg|Elizabeth has a contraction Lizhospital2.png|Liz finds out that she is definitely in labor Lizcontration.png|Elizabeth during labor Lizfinalpush.png|Elizabeth pushes Aidenisborn1.png|Aiden is born Babyboy.png Adienmommy.png|Baby Aiden with his mommy Babyaidenisnamed.png|Aiden is named Nikholdsaiden.png|Nik holds baby Aiden Aidencamjake1.png|Aiden meets his brothers, Cam and Jake Aidenismissing1.png|Nik and Liz find out Aiden is missing FrancoandAiden.png|Franco brings Aiden to his mother Betsy-and-aiden.jpg|Karen and Aiden aka Pablo LuckyAidenGH.jpg|Lucky brings Aiden home AidenGH.jpg|Aiden reunites with his mommy AidenparentsGH.jpg AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Aiden reunites with his family SpencerWebber.png|Aiden with brother, Cameron, his mom and dad AidenLizMonica.png|Aiden with his mom and Monica (He looks so much like Lucky) Camaidenjakeliz.jpg|Aiden with his mother and brothers Lizlucktruth.jpg|Elizabeth tells Lucky that he is Aiden's father NikAiden2.png|Aiden and uncle Nik LuckyCamA.png|Aiden with his father and brother LnL2Aiden.png|Aiden with mom and dad ElizabethAiden.jpg|Aiden and his mom File:Aiden-Titus.jpg|Aiden and his dad LizCameronAiden.png AidenuncleSteve.png|Aiden and his uncle Steve AidenDL.png|Aiden with Dante and his aunt Lulu AidenauntLulu.png|Aiden and aunt Lulu Aidenluke1.png|Luke takes Aiden to the hospital Aidenlucky.png|Aiden and his dad Aidenluke.png|Aiden and grandpa Luke Aidenjason.png|Aiden with his mom at Kelly's Aidenlizjase.png|Aiden with his mom and Jason Aidenlizcam.png Aidencameron.png Camaidenlauraliz.png|Aiden with his mom, brother and grandma Laura AidenuncleNikLiz.png|Aiden and uncle Nik Aidenlizaj.png|Aiden, Elizabeth and A.J. on the Fourth of July Camemaiden.png|Aiden dressed as Buzz Lightyear for Halloween with Emma and Cameron AidenLizJason4th.png|Aiden, Elizabeth and Jason (aka Jake) watch the fireworks AidenJasonhighfive.png|Aiden high-fives Jason AidenJason.png|Aiden and Jason AidenLizPat.png|Aiden, Elizabeth and Patrick Aidendad.png|Aiden is reunited with his father JasonCJA1.png|Aiden, Cameron, Jake and Jason dressed as football players for Halloween CamAiden.png|Aiden and Cam JLCJA1.png|"Happy family" CamJakeAreheresal.png|Aiden and his brothers, Cameron and Jake Lizandboys.png|Aiden with his brothers and mom JakeAiden.png|Aiden and Jake LCJA1.png|Getting their mom for the wedding References Category:Characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Spencer family Category:2010s Category:Fictional Irish-Americans